


As Beautiful as Ever

by thatsaltybobcat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Branding, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltybobcat/pseuds/thatsaltybobcat
Summary: Based on a drawing I had done. Charlie isn't feeling her best, and it's up to Alastor to help his doe feel better!
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	As Beautiful as Ever

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the beta version of the fic, a finalized version will be posted later on after the editing is complete!-

The bathroom door swung open and there stood Charlie. She was adjusting the towel wrapped around her as she stepped out into her bedroom, a cloud of warm steam spilling out after her.

As she walked over to the wardrobe that stood across the room in the opposite corner of the room, she shivered at the change of temperature, and goosebumps prickled along her arms. Holding the towel closed with one arm, she opened one of the doors to stare at the clothes inside.

There was a banquet tonight, a silly event her parents had planned months ago. It was held to keep up appearances and remind some of the rowdier overlords who were still in charge. That meant Charlie had to accompany her parents, and even though she had been aware of this event for a while, she couldn’t help but dread the evening ahead of her.

Metal scraping against metal filled the room as Charlie went through the evening gowns and dresses that hung on the wardrobe’s rack. She was looking for something to wear that would fit her new, larger form as worry ate away at her.

Hours of sitting in a stuffy banquet hall with a lot of other demons watching her and her parents was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Not to mention it hurt to stay on her feet for over an hour and the thought of having to squeeze herself into a fancy dress and high heels just made her groan in annoyance.

Sliding through the last few gowns, Charlie pulled out a simple form-fitting black gown from the rack, turned to the floor mirror that stood next to the wardrobe, and held it out in front of her so she could examine it in the mirror.

There was no beading or lace that made the dress look pleasing to the eye. There wasn’t even a plunging neckline. It truly was just a simple dress and should be easy put on.

But  _ why _ did it look so wrong? It probably wouldn’t even fit…

“This is so stupid…” the blonde grumbled as she shifted her gaze away from her reflection.

Turning her back to the mirror, Charlie balled up her dress and threw it across the room with a huff. It hit the wall silently and dropped to the floor into a wrinkly mess.

She pulled the towel off of her body and began to dry her still dripping wet hair from the shower she took minutes ago. Tilting her head to the side, she gently massaged the fluffy towel against her scalp before running it down her long, honey blonde hair to the tips.

Squeezing the moisture from her hair with the towel, the demoness turned back to the mirror to look at her hair but ended up looking at her body instead. She paused to stare at it and her arms fell a little.

For the past few months, Charlie looked at herself in the mirror every day to notice every little change her body went through. She was aware that there would be a lot of changes in her appearance and to be honest, she enjoyed seeing her body transform.

But, like this, it was different to see herself naked and her body without clothes in the way.

Running a hand over her belly, she followed the curve as it arched outwards, lightly tracing her fingers over the grooves of her stretch marks. Her touch grew lighter as she reached the bottom of her stomach. An unmistakable shift in her belly brought a gentle smile to her face.

_ Her little fawn.  _

Charlie was almost seven months along by now. While she was genuinely grateful and excited to bring new life into this world, she couldn’t help but notice the state the rest of her body was in.

Everything felt like it was bloated or swollen all the time. The extra weight she had to carry left her feet and back in almost constant pain if she was stuck standing for any length of time. Even when she slept, she'd wake up from the jabs of pain that would shoot up her spine whenever the baby decided to kick her ribs.

Everything was uncomfortable, and she looked like she was uncomfortable to boot. Uncomfortable, tired, and  _ bloated. _

Charlie couldn’t help but recall something her mother said to her when she shared the news with her parents, ‘ _ Pregnancy is like a dream, Charlotte. If it’s anything like mine, you don’t have to worry at all. Nothing but smooth sailing with beautiful children in the end. _ ’

The memory caused jealously to bubble up in the back of her throat, its sour taste like bile. Not unlike the taste she would sense  _ every morning  _ for the first two months when she’d wake up with horrible morning sickness. Stuck in the bathroom for hours while the hotel ran on without her. Or afternoons with mood swings so severe she would stay locked up in her room so she wouldn’t end up screaming at someone or just start randomly crying over the littlest thing. 

And looking back at old photo albums, Lillith looked absolutely radiant during her pregnancy. Charlie didn’t feel radiant, she felt like a blimp.

A dream? Smooth sailing? Nothing ever went smoothly for Charlie. It wouldn’t be like her if there wasn’t  _ some _ struggle in anything she tried. It was all so frustrating. How could she-

The sound of the bedroom door startled Charlie out of her self loathing, quickly turning her head to see Alastor strolling into the bedroom clad only in a pair of boxer briefs with his suit- freshly pressed and steamed- hanging over one arm. Crackling white noise fizzling around him as he hummed a soft tune to himself, closing the door behind him as he finally turned to face her. “Charlie! My darling doe, have you picked a dress yet? I still have the iron plugged in if it needs a little sprucing up!” 

But, when his eyes landed on his beloved, his chipper attitude was quickly quelled. Even though she tried to fake her usually bright smile, he could sense how uneasy and upset she truly was. “My my, my love. Whatever could be the matter? Is it the fawn?” 

“No no… nothing like that!” Charlie was quick to say placing her other hand on her belly with a reassuring smile. “They’re fine, it’s just…” turning her head to look at the dress that was left in a crumpled heap on the floor a few feet away. “None of my dresses seem to fit…” She sighed with a pout. Stepping over to the dress to pick it back up off the ground, pushing her hand back up against her spine to try and alleviate some of the pressure But, before she could manage to lean forward to grasp the dress, a soft red glow enveloped the garment, and it delicately floated up and into Alastor’s hand. His smile was softer now, more genuine. 

“Well, you know I could always use a little magic to make the dress fit perfectly. It’d be no trouble at all!” And, it really wouldn’t. Charlie could remember when they first met, how easy it was for him to change her outfit entirely with just a simple twirl of the hand. How difficult magic came so easily to him. Everything was so easy for him, it seemed. “But, I truly think you knew that already,” Alastor added, his voice softening as he set the garments down on the bed. 

“Yeah… I already knew that.” She admitted softly, sitting back up as she continued to support her back with one hand. Looking up at him with a soft sigh. 

“Then can you tell me why you’re upset?” He asked, walking up to her so he could rest a single hand on her cheek. Letting the pad of his thumb gently caress the tinted apple of her cheek as the usual white noise that continuously hummed around him seemed to melt away. He knew her too well.

What wasn’t upsetting her right now? She could already feel frustrated tears threaten to well up in her eyes, desperately not wanting them to fall, shook her head simply. “Just… pregnancy stuff, it can be difficult, that’s all.” Charlie mumbled, and while it wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t really the truth either. 

Alastor was quick to pick up on the way she scrunched up her nose and averted her gaze from him. He only needed to quirk a brow at her to have her crumble, “Is that really all?” 

Sniffling a little, she pulled away from his grasp, rubbing furiously at her eyes as those tears began to well up. “You wouldn’t get it, Al… you’ll never be in my shoes anyway,” Charlie turned away from him to walk back over to the wardrobe, looking through the dresses yet again to try and seem like she was busy.

But, she felt his presence stay behind her, the static returning to his person. The hum that was always around him was growing more and more intense as he stepped closer to her. Standing a mere foot behind her now, the static popped directly into her ear, and she could’ve sworn he had made it louder on purpose as loud fanfare of an old saxophone solo screeched under all the white noise. The whine of old music that hissed in her ear got more and more unbearable with each passing moment, and when a few veve danced in the corner of her eye, she relented.    
  
“Okay, okay! You win!” She groaned, trying to turn around to face him with a scowl. But, her belly prevented her from turning her back so far. Instead, she somehow managed to stumble at her own movement. Jutting her arms out forward in an attempt to save herself from falling, but it was only when Alastor quickly gripped her forearms and held her firmly in place did she manage to gain her footing. Leaning against him as she steadied her feet with his support, she pressed her hands into his bare chest. “Thank you, Al, that would’ve been a pretty pathetic way to fall,” Charlie chuckled, looking up at him with a small smile, she saw an expectant look in his gaze. His smile had shrunk down to a much gentler one. 

“Charolette…” 

She flinched when she heard her full name, almost feeling like she was a child being scolded by a disappointed parent. But, the way his hands trailed down her arms, gently down her back so he could continue to support her weight. Jazzy ragtime music was replaced with something soft and romantic. And, while Alastor always said the music that played off of him was merely at random, Charlie liked to think the Radio demon just had perfect timing.

Finally relenting, Charlie buried her face into her lover’s chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and mumbling incoherently against his skin. 

“I’m sorry, but you must speak up, my dear! I simply cannot hear you if you choose to speak directly into my chest.”

Charlie hugged him tighter but only continued to mumble.

“Try again, my darling doe. I don’t have an ear in my chest.”

“It wouldn’t  _ matter _ if you fixed the dress! Because, I would still look bloated, tired, and ugly in it!” Charlie blurted out, pushing away from him to turn away from so she was facing the mirror yet again. She looked at herself in its reflective surface, suddenly feel all too exposed in front of him. Taking the towel and was hanging off of it to cover herself back up. 

“I don’t want to go to the stupid banquet where everyone gets to see me struggle in heels that are  _ suddenly _ too small for me because my dumb feet are swollen. Demons are going to comment on how often I have to get up to go to the bathroom because they’ll think its funny. Or I have to turn down any offers to dance because even the  _ idea _ of it is making my whole body hurt.” She continued as she struggled to get the towel back around her body, but suddenly even that seemed like an impossible feat. Charlie was way too frustrated to continuing fiddling with it, and just let the towel drop to the ground with a tired scoff, tears of frustration dripping down her already rosy cheeks, causing them to redden even more. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at her feet. Well, she tried, her belly was in the way.

Alastor was a little taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion. He knew that something was bothering his beloved, but it was a surprise to hear that she felt this way. He supposed it made sense. Charlie seemed to have a rather difficult pregnancy thus far- it wasn’t as though he had a good frame of reference, however, he hadn’t been around pregnant women in life and here in hell, all demons were wise to avoid him if they could. he recalled all the late nights and early mornings he stayed with her while she was either sick or upset. Leaving the hotel mostly to Vaggie and the rest of the staff so he could stay with his doe. Even if emotions were never really his forté. “My darling, I’ll be sure to accompany you the entire evening. No one will give you a hard time if you stay by my side,” Alastor offered, trying to ease her nerves.

Charlie didn’t look back at him playing with a random strand of her damp hair as she contemplated how to get out of this evening. “Yeah… thanks, Al.” 

Well… that wasn’t the reaction that Alastor was expecting. He watched the way she looked at herself in the mirror, she still looked so upset. It was something he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, did she really think she looked anything less than absolutely beautiful? 

Even more so now that she was heavy with his fawn, she woke every morning practically glowing with radiance. Her hips had widened, but it only made her silhouette look richer. While her breasts had indeed grown in size, they had also grown in sensitivity, Alastor could only see that as a positive thing, especially when they were intimate. Whatever she wore, wherever she was doing, Charlie was always so beautiful.

Closing the gap between them, Alastor rested his hands on top of her bare hips, pulling her close to him so the back of her shoulders was pressed against his upper abdomen. Running his fingers over the large veve that decorated both of her thighs,  _ his mark _ . Charlie uncrossed her arms, looking up at him through the mirror in surprise. His gentle gaze met hers through the mirror, “Charlie. I simply can’t wrap my head around the notion that you could possibly see yourself as anything other than the most beautiful demon in all of hell. Especially now,” He hummed. Pressing a kiss against her shoulder. 

Such a grandiose claim usually made Charlie swoon, and while it still caused a light blush to spread across her face she couldn’t help but feel like it was just something being said to make her feel better. Alastor always had a way with words, even back when they first met he always knew what to say. 

But, it couldn’t help but make the words feel less genuine. “Come on Al, you’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she said dismissively. Resting her hands overtop his, she made an attempt to pull them away from her hips.

But, Alastor only gripped her hips a little tighter, just enough to keep her from moving away. “I’m a lot of things, my doe. But you know that I am not a liar.” He reminded her, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. “Even if I was, I’d never lie to you,” Alastor added, relaxing his fingers so he could reach over and cup her belly in his hands, gently running his thumbs over her bare stomach. “You’re so beautiful, how can I prove that to you?”

“You don’t need to prove it to me Alastor, it’s fine. Let’s just get ready for the banquet, okay?” Charlie hummed. Reaching over for his wrists, she made one final attempt to pull away from him, but the Radio demon was quick to change his grip once again. Going back to hold onto her sides, she quickly gave up trying to have him let her go. “Really, i-it’s fine! I-” words caught on her tongue when he pulled her hips up until her rear was pressed into his groin, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise when she felt his erection press into her inner thigh, having slipped through the slit in his boxers. “A-Al!”

“Let me prove it to you, my darling belle. I can’t possibly let you keep feeling so poorly about yourself,” Alastor said softly. Gently grazing his nails along the red marks of the brand that decorated the soft skin of her outer thighs, he arched his back slightly so he could graze his shaft along her heat. His smile widening when he felt her whole body trembled against him, a delicious whine humming past her lips. “You deserve to feel as good as you look.”

Charlie had to lean forward and grip the handles of the wardrobe to keep herself from already melting into a puddle. “A-Alastor… we’re gonna be late to the banquet. We don’t h-have time,” she mewled in a pathetic attempt at resisting. But, her body wasn’t playing along with her brain, her whole body was already heating up, her face flushing when she felt Alastor gently beginning to nip little marks on her shoulder. 

“You were already looking to not attend regardless. Being a little late is better than not attending at all.” Alastor reasoned, grazing his tongue along the bitemarks that were peppered along her skin, lapping at the blood that was pricked on her skin. “And, I can’t help but think this is  _ far _ more important.” His warm breath heating up her already flushed skin, kissing his way back up her jawline. And, when he leaned in close to her ear, there was no static in his tone when he spoke, only the rich tenor of his voice that made Charlie’s mind go blank. “I think you deserve this,” Alastor whispered.

How could she say no to that? This man really knew what got to her, then again how could he not? Her whole body felt like it was on fire, his touch sending sparks of desire fizzling up her spine. And when he pressed his hips back up flush to hers, any resistance she could muster was gone. “I… I deserve it,” Charlie agreed. Craning her neck back, she reached around to rest her hand on the back of Alastor’s head, pulling him close so she could kiss him. Pressing her lips desperately to his as he kissed her back.

A low purr emanating past his lips, he was happy to hear his doe relent. If she really was feeling so down in the dumps, then was it not his duty as her mate- and the father of her fawns- to do everything in his power to make sure she felt better? 

Besides, she was just  _ so wet _ already.

Holding her still, Alastor pulled one of her thighs up to open herself up to him. Supporting most of her weight in his hands as he slowly sheathed himself into her. Jolting when Charlie broke the kiss, letting out a shrill gasp as her fingers grasped onto one of his antlers. Yanking his head back as she tried to ground herself against him. 

If it wasn’t for his grip on her thighs, Alastor was certain his doe would’ve crumpled to the ground already. Tilting his head to the side, he let her maintain the grip she had on his antler. Even letting them branch out just enough so she had more to grab onto. “My my, my dear. I haven’t even started moving yet,” He teased, experimentally rolling hips up into hers and chuckling when Charlie let out a loud strangled whine.

“E-easy Al, everything’s just a-a lot more sensitive r-right now,” Charlie whimpered, pressing her forehead up against the cabinet of the wardrobe. The cool wood easing the flush that burned her face. 

“I can tell,” The Radio demon hummed, resting his chin against her shoulder and maintaining a slow and even rhythm against her hips as he watched her for a moment. The way her brows furrowed as she tried to keep her composure, or how she bit her lip in an attempt to keep it from quivering. Long blonde curls framing around her face, still damp from her shower, strands were stuck to her reddened cheeks. She really was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, on earth and down here in hell. Alastor always wondered how, even in his eternal damnation, he managed to be the luckiest man alive.

“You’re so beautiful,” he reminded her. 

Charlie could’ve easily had anyone she wanted with her beauty and charm, her delightful awkwardness nothing short of extremely endearing. She’d make any demon a lucky one, no doubt. And, yet here she was, with probably the last demon anyone- especially her father- expected. Happy to get swept off her feet by a mortal soul, and rejecting the advances of many a hell-born royalty and overlords. 

Eager to be with him over so many others. Alastor was the one who managed to sneak into her heart, who received her romances. It was his brand that marked her outer thighs, claiming her as his. He was the one who woke up beside her every morning, and the one who bedded her at night. It was his name that would spill off her lips when they were involved, loud euphoric pleas that were music to his ears. ‘Alastor’ was the only name she cried in ecstasy whenever she released, and only he got to hear her whine for him to follow suit without abandon. Begging for him, and him alone, to be the one to breed her. When she became heavy with fawns, he was the one who had put them there. 

It was  _ him.  _ All him.

Because she was  _ his.  _ And his alone. Charlie was  _ his _ doe and they were  _ his _ fawns.

And, it was her voice that brought him back from his fawning. Barely a breathless plea that- if it weren’t for his sensitive ears- he might’ve missed. But, he hadn’t, and he was glad that that was the case. “A-Alastor,  _ please _ … faster.” Charlie hiccuped, pulling at his antler to try and persuade him. Her voice was so deliciously desperate, trembling whenever his body pressed up against hers. And, when he gently dug his nails into the veve that branded her hips, she let out a shudder. “F-fuck,” She whined, biting her lip as she tried to suppress her mewls of pleasure. Her insides shuddering with every fevered thrust.

“Anything for my doe,” He purred into her ear. Soft crackling of static vibrating in his throat.

Following in line with her tugs, Alastor ducked his head forward. Nuzzling the bridge of his nose into the curve between her neck and shoulder, pressing kisses along her shoulder blade. He was happy to oblige to her wishes, allowing himself to get lost in her. 

Charlie was quickly becoming undone, tension coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach. Sending pulses oh white-hot pleasure through her body every time their hips connected with a wet slap. “O-oh Alas- _ stor _ … ple-ase I-I need-” Words got jumbled in her head, catching on her tongue as she tried to get her sentences out. She could only think of how good she felt, of how his nails dug into her thighs to hold her still. Or how every kiss he planted on her shoulder, his fangs poked passed lips and continued to knick little cuts into her skin. As he got faster and more fevered with every ministration. 

The sound of her voice and how it sputtered his name. The way her whole body shuddered in his hands, her insides spasming around him as he buried himself deeper and deeper into her core. She was still so tight, maybe even tighter than she was before he bred her. The very idea of it set a primal desire sparking down his spine. “‘Please’ what? Tell me Charolette. I’m no mind reader,” Alastor purred, picking his head back up so he could watch her closely. When she only responded with a whine, he couldn’t help but chuckle. She was close, he could tell by the way her lip trembled. “I want to hear you say it,” Alastor murmured, taking one hand to carefully cradle her swollen stomach. Supporting more of her weight so he could hold her closer.

Alastor knew what she wanted, he’d be wrong if he said it wasn’t obvious. But, his doe was just so adorable when she was reduced to a puddle of desperation. 

“P-please… cum in me,” Charlied whimpered. Glancing back at him with half-lidded eyes that were clouded over in desire.

The plea was so thick with emotion and lust, it managed to send a shiver up his spine and a spasm through his muscles. Even someone as composed as himself couldn’t resist such a request from his mate. Burying his face into her shoulder as he felt himself shudder in release.

Feeling his release warm her insides is what pushed Charlie over the edge. Arching her back into his chest, she let out a cry of pleasure as stars dazzled behind her eyes. Electric pulses of her high sent her reeling, seeking ground as she blindly grabbed back at Alastor’s other antler, completely abandoning any support from the wardrobe as her knees buckled. And, if it wasn’t for his firm grip on her body, they might’ve collapsed to the ground in ecstasy. 

They stood there for several long moments as they both came down from their respective highs, breath panting against heated skin, bodies relaxing into one another’s. Charlie couldn’t find the strength to support her weight again, happy to have Alastor’s strength as he held onto her and kept her upright. Leaning into him with a tired hum.

“Do you feel better, my darling doe?” Alastor asked after a long stretch of silence. Slowly pulling himself out of her as she let go oh his antlers and dropped her arms back at her sides. Turning her around, he placed on hand behind her knees, and the other at the curve of her back. Scooping her up bridal style and holding her close to his chest, his warm smile widening when she reached up to hug her arms around his neck, nuzzling in even closer to him. 

“Much better, thank you Alastor,” Charlie hummed. Letting her eyes flutter shut as exhaustion started to take hold. “But, I don’t think I can go anywhere now. I really need a nap.” 

Chuckling, Alastor carried her back towards the bed. “I’m sure your parents will understand if we miss tonight, you weren’t feeling well. And, all that extra stress is never recommended for expecting mothers,” He chimed, the regular static and fanfare returning to his voice as he laid the both of them down on the bed. “What can they do? They’ll be there all night. And, if they come by the hotel tomorrow, we explain you weren’t feeling well.” 

“Al! That’s so sneaky,” Charlie laughed. Adjusting herself against him so she could nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck with a content sigh. “But, I can’t argue with that. I really need some sleep.” She added with a tired yawn. 

Pulling the blanket over the two of them, Alastor rested his hand against her stomach, humming softly when he felt their fawn kick against his fingertips. “Sleep well, my doe.”

“Goodnight Al, I love you.”

“I love you too, Charlie.”


End file.
